


Overwhelmed

by Mari (chamarileon)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, nothing very significant romance-wise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamarileon/pseuds/Mari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debut is overwhelming for some; Especially Jisoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit short but I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading! xx - Mari

Debut is exciting, enchanting, terrifying,and all-around overwhelming. Very few groups make an all-kill during debut. Jisoo supposes a four-year wait was worth it. However, that didn’t mean it wasn’t stressful. When she found herself crying at four in the morning from the emotions and intensity of the situation, it wasn’t a surprise.

She hiccuped, throwing the back of her hand up to her mouth to block out the sounds. Her eyes shut while tears streamed out.

Jisoo had locked herself into the bathroom constantly, too aware that she’d break down in front of everyone if she didn’t. Debuting was amazing, it was; but so many expectations and hopes had been placed on her shoulders and it was difficult to cope with at times.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted the female’s thoughts.

“Unnie? Are you alright?” a worried voice called out.

Rosé. Of course she would be worried. Afterall, she’d probably been in the bathroom for a good hour, and Rosé was not a light sleeper.

“Y-yeah,” she said, quickly wiping her tears away. “I’m fine,” she said, voice cracking in the middle.

“Open the door?” the other asked gently.

“I, uh.. Give me a minute,” Jisoo replied, standing and rushing to the toilet paper.

She took off several pieces, quickly clearing her face from any traces of crying. The only thing she couldn’t fix was the puffy eyes. “Shoot,” she mumbled.

“It’s been a minute,” Rosé stated.

Jisoo unlocked the door and silently prayed that the red in her eyes wouldn’t be noticeable. Ah, but if only. Rosé immediately noticed, wrapping her arms around the older. The moment her arms were around her, Jisoo burst back into tears and hugged her teammate close.

“Rosie, I’m s-so sorry. You shouldn’t have to deal w-with this,” she sputtered out, hiccuping throughout the sentence.

The other female simply hugged her tighter, petting her hair.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” the younger stated. “It’s normal. Even I cry from being overwhelmed. I’m just.. not as obvious,” she said, ending the last part on a quiet note.

The other made no move to reply. The two stayed in a hug for a couple more minutes before the crying died down.

“Are you ready to go back to bed?” Rosé asked with concern.

Jisoo nodded slightly, wiping her eyes. “Y-yeah. I think so.”

The younger took hold of her hand, interlocking their fingers, and pulled her out of the bathroom towards the room they all shared. The pair climbed into bed together as both were too tired for either to use the top bunk.

“Good night, unnie.”

“Good night, Rosie. Thank you again.”

The two fell asleep, arms holding onto each other.


End file.
